


A Magical Time

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Trixie takes Keris on a date. Their first date to be exact.
Relationships: Keris/Trixie (Simon Snow)
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Kudos: 15
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Magical Time

**TRIXIE**

I fluttered around the picnic nervously, looking at all food and fixing the nonexistent inconsistencies.

I had finally gotten the courage to ask Keris out and she should be here any minute.

Or maybe not. I can be a lot sometimes, for mages anyway. And maybe she would change her mind. Maybe-

"Hey,"

I whirl around and there she is. A yellow sundress and her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She looks beautiful but then to me she always does.

"Hi," I say with a little smile, "You made it,"

"Of course," she says, peeking at the picnic behind me, "Although I have to say, a picnic in the woods is not a usual first date,"

Her voice is teasing but still, I wince.

"Too much?"

"Not at all," says Keris, taking one of my hands, "I like it,"

She gave me a meaningful and I couldn't help but blush. Merlin and Morgana, I'm a disaster.

"Well," I say, pulling her toward the picnic laid out, "In that case, let's sit down,"

Keris smiles and lets me lead her.

"So what do we have today?" says Keris once we sit down

"Well, I have grilled chicken and grilled cheese sandwiches in the basket. BRownies for dessert and also some fruit. There's juice too, Cranberry,"

"My favourite," She says smiling at me.

"Mine too, actually,"

She smiles and we dig into our food, making quiet conversation the whole time. She tells me all about her younger siblings and their antics, how she's hoping they'll get into Watford too. I talk about my parents and how they made it work with a half-pixie and half mage child. I show her magic with my pixie dust and she makes the sunrays change colour. She feeds me bits of fruit while I make her eat brownie until she's laughing and telling me she's too full to eat more.

We drink Cranberry juice and laugh until our stomachs hurt.

It's a magical time.

Once we're done and the woods start to get cold, I magic the picnic away and ask to walk her back.

"Sure," she tells me.

I contemplate taking her hand as we walk back. However, she makes the decision for me as she slips her hand in mine with a sweet smile on her face. We take our time walking back, silently relishing in each other's company. When we get to Keris's room there is no one in the halls. I'm glad for that.

"So I had fun today," says Keris when we stop in front of her door.

"Me too," I say, "Maybe we can do it again some time?"

Keris smiles brightly making my heart flutter, "Yeah that could be great, I can plan it next time,"

I smile and nod. We both look at each other for a few seconds, not sure where to go with this.

Eventually, Keris breaks the silence.

"So, do I get a kiss goodbye,"

Her pretty eyes are filled with an innocent kind of hope, the same one I was feeling when I had asked her out for a date.

I quietly nod and lean in.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, a brief closed-lipped thing but it still makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. Keris is flushed when we pull away and I'm sure I look no better.

"Good night," I whisper, still close to her lips

"Good night," she says back, gives me another quick peck and hurries inside.

Once she's gone inside, I do a quick happy dance and practically float to our room.

My first date and my first kiss. It was as magical as I had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
